


Суп из плавленого сырка

by beresklet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн засыпает только под утро, промаявшись, докурив пачку и так и не успокоившись. Как, ну вот как возможно, - спрашивает он себя, устраиваясь на кровати подальше от своего парня, - чтобы от мимолётного знакомства – такая рваная дыра в душе? И как её теперь зашивать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суп из плавленого сырка

Больше всего на свете Зейн ненавидел казаться слабым. В своём классе он был самым младшим, самым мелким, его недолюбливали за черноту волос и глаз, молчаливость и фирменное состояние я-не-с-вами-оставьте-меня-в-покое. Над ним издевались, задирали, когда огрызался - били.

Зейн злился, прятал синяки и старался не плакать. Маленькие ублюдки посмеивались издали. Им всё сходило с рук.

В старших классах безмолвная злость нашла выход в железе, сухих и сильных мускулах, в дерзкой причёске и прямому взгляду в глаза. Зейна Малика больше не трогал никто. Потому что он ненавидел казаться слабым.

И сейчас, в душном вагоне метро почувствовав, что вот-вот упадёт в обморок прямо вперёд, на поручни, пакистанец сильнее бесился, чем опасался за свою жизнь.

Чернота жаром и холодом жгла щёки, по спине тёк пот, а всё тело кололось сухим песком и немело – от кончиков пальцев до бескровных закушенных губ. Зейн низко опустил голову, впившись ногтями в ладони, пошатываясь.

_Нет, он не упадёт на виду у всего вагона. Ехать всего ничего, он не выставит себя идиотом. Дыши, Малик, просто дыши._

Едва поезд затормозил, парень вывалился из него на станцию. Это не было его желанием – за него сейчас думало и решало что-то другое, не разум.

Чернота будто ждала, когда он рухнет на скамью и спрячет замерзающее лицо в ладонях, и сразу же набросилась, колко душа.  
Желудок болел, песок выжигал глаза и мозг. Малик еле слышно застонал. Злость и гордость позорно отступили перед этим… _лёгким девчачьим недомоганием, недостойным мужчины._ Мужчина должен стойко сносить колотые и рубленые раны, а не мучиться от несерьёзных болей в животе.

Грёбаный Стайлс со своим поза-поза-позавчерашним супом. «Суп из плавленого сырка, детка, это вещь!». Недоумок. Он, Зейн Малик, не в состоянии даже подняться из-за жалкой тарелки этого треклятого супа.

Парень так глубоко ушёл в свою боль и мысли, что не сразу осознал, что его настойчиво трясут за плечо. 

\- Хэй, приятель, плохо тебе?

Злость всколыхнулась в нём, вскинулась на дыбы, застлав сознание волнами чёрной гривы… но вместе с ней навалилась колючая жаркая тьма. И едва сдерживаемое желание тщательно обследовать ближайшие кусты.

И Зейн простонал, отрешённо удивляясь самому себе:

\- Херово.

Он не видел незнакомца полностью. Урывками, когда отпускала боль. _Большие ладони. Толстый слой бинта на мизинце левой. Светлые глаза, испуганные… участливые._

\- Скорую?

Малик скривился.

\- Сейчас пройдёт.

\- Что стряслось?

Он хотел было ответить, что не нуждается в помощи, но его мотнуло, и парень придержал его за локоть, и…

\- Обморок. Почти. Пройдёт… Справлюсь, спасибо.

\- Выпрямись, освободи диафрагму, - голос заглушил грохот поезда, но он повторил это ещё раз, серьёзно и властно, - Выпрямись и дыши. Не отключайся. Как тебя зовут? Откуда едешь?

 _Не твоё гребаное дело! Отъебись!_ – рявкнул бы пакистанец в любой другой момент своей жизни. 

Но вместо этого – ответил, прерываясь, чтобы переждать спазм.

Зейн. Из студии. Поздно? Полночь – норма. Преподаю живопись. Что насчет тебя?

Лиам. Гулял по центру. Выходной. Палец – сильно, до кости. Так вышло. Кем работаю? Альпинист. Нет, Эверест не покорил, только местные высотки, с тряпками и моющими средствами. 

\- Вау, - выдохнул Малик. Темнота отступала под ореховым взглядом, - Вау. Круто. Правда.

Лиам пожал плечами и продолжил допрос, заставляя Зейна дышать, держать глаза открытыми и смотреть только на него.  
\- Мне до конечной.

\- Мне раньше, - подходил поезд, и Зейн медленно поднялся, пробуя своё тело, как чужое. Парень страховал его, раскрыв руки ровно настолько, чтобы успеть – и не казаться идиотом.

\- Посиди ещё, - Зейна качнуло на Лиама, и только сейчас он понял, что тот выше. Больше. Крепче. – Не думаю, что…

\- Попробую, - упрямо отозвался пакистанец.

Всё стало только хуже. Он выпал из вагона уже на следующей остановке, снова обрушиваясь на скамью. Теперь его терзала рвота, всё та же колючая тёмная херь и вид **е** ние своего позора на красных плитах пола. Прямо перед носом у Лиама, выскочившего вместе с ним.

Спазмы толкались в горло и не давали дышать. Обморок качал его из стороны в сторону, а новый знакомый не сводил с него напряжённого взгляда. Касался коленом колена Малика.

\- Тошнит, - неожиданно пожаловался парень и тут же прикусил язык. _Вот это да. Как же раскис._

\- Ты это… часом, не беременный? – голос Лиама звучал снова совершенно серьёзно, взгляд говорил, что он свято верит в возможность сказанного, и именно поэтому Зейн усмехнулся, кривясь от боли, дурацкой шутке.

\- О да. Имен…но. – тошнота и головокружение. _Только не здесь, боже, только…нет,_ \- Толкается. Суп… этого кретина. С которым я, блять, живу. Суп из плавленого сырка.

Он не заметил выражения лица Лиама, закрывая глаза, чтобы пережить очередной пинок сукиного супа. И не заметил перемену – небольшую, в полградуса – в его тоне.

\- Живёте вместе? Как пара?

\- Типа того.

Они ещё долго сидели на скамье, ожидая, пока Зейну станет легче. Потом вместе проехали ещё три станции. Малик сидел, а Лиам стоял напротив, делая вид, что смотрит по сторонам, и держа зелёного, как мыло, пакистанца в поле зрения.  
Потом они спорили, поднимаясь по эскалатору, что Лиаму не стоит провожать Зейна до дома, потому что уже слишком поздно и метро закроется.

Потом шли по ночному городу, перебрасываясь фразами о том и о сём, и Малик ловил себя на желании прижаться лбом к плечу провожатого, и чтобы тот обнял его. Гордость и злость шокировано молчали, забившись в самый тёмный угол мозга.  
Лиам на вопросы отвечал кратко, по сути, и пакистанец отчего-то чувствовал, что где-то накосячил.

А потом была поливалка, угрожавшая им ледяным душем в середине сентября, и пальцы Лиама в его ладони, с готовностью сжавшиеся, когда они прыгнули на газон, прочь от шипящих струй, и горькое, какое-то обречённое осознание, что Гарри – идиот. Но ещё больший идиот - он сам.

Лиам довел его до самой двери, обменялся номерами и отправился домой – _пять длинных станций метро, ночью, уму непостижимо_ – пешком, с улыбкой заверив Зейна, что всё в порядке.

Его «спокойной ночи» и эту улыбку ореховых глаз Малик будет хранить в своей крови вечно.

Ночью он не спит. Ворочается и мешает Стайлсу, потом уходит на кухню курить. Ему всё ещё плохо, знобит и потряхивает, хоть он и накачан крепким чаем и напичкан таблетками, но сильнее боль душевная. Осознание того, что он готов влюбиться в прикосновение пальцев, улыбку, голос всего за час.

Это глупо и неправильно (ведь у него – Гарри), но это есть, и с этим приходится считаться. Или смириться, если выкинуть из головы не получается.

Он точно знает, что не напишет первым. Гордость снова в сети, снова стучит в голову надоедливыми входящими. И ему плохо от этого.

Зейн засыпает только под утро, промаявшись, докурив пачку и так и не успокоившись. _Как, ну вот как возможно,_ \- спрашивает он себя, устраиваясь на кровати подальше от своего парня, _\- чтобы от мимолётного знакомства – такая рваная дыра в душе? И как её теперь зашивать?_

А утром просыпается от звука смс-ки. Ворочается, засыпает снова, и только к обеду, раскачавшись и убедившись, что Гарри свалил на работу, открывает сообщение.

**Книга, о которой я тебе говорил. "Танатонавты". Если хочешь, могу дать почитать.**

И Зейн падает обратно в хаос подушек, и улыбается так сумасшедше и счастливо, что даже больно щекам. И хоть он в жизни не держал в руках чего-то сложнее букваря, для Лиама он готов прочесть что угодно.

22.09.14


End file.
